


my eyes are bleeding

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек даже не смотрит на Скотта – все внимание сосредоточено на Стайлзе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my eyes are bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> для джейми ли

– Ого, ну у тебя и дом, у меня меньше в половину, – Стайлз спотыкается на пороге и влетает в кого-то. – Здра…

– Дерек, я же говорил, что приведу друга.

Дерек даже не смотрит на Скотта – все внимание сосредоточено на Стайлзе.

– Говорил, – наконец отвечает Дерек.

– Пойдем ко мне, – Скотт поднимается по лестнице.

– А кто это? – спрашивает Стайлз и оглядывается вниз, где стоит Дерек и все еще смотрит на него.

– Мой старший брат.

***

– Привет, Дерек.

– Скотта нет дома.

Стайлз смущенно проводит рукой по волосам.

– Да я не к нему пришел.

***

– Может, возьмем твоего брата с собой?

– Зачем?

– Проветрится вместе с нами.

– Ты уверен?

– Да, а что такое?

– Просто тебе он может казаться прикольным, но ты даже толком не знаешь Дерека.

– Ну, он твой старший брат, а старшие братья просто по определению классные.

– Ага, как же, – Скотт вздыхает обреченно: – Эй, Дерек, не хочешь сходить в кино?

***

– Что делаешь? – Стайлз едет домой и ему скучно.

– Смотрю фильм.

– Какой?

– Зачем ты звонишь, Стайлз?

– Мне нечем заняться и Скотт тусуется с Эллисон.

– У тебя нет друзей кроме моего брата?

– А тебя можно считать?

В трубке слышен шум включенного телевизора.

– Если ты готов посмотреть «Историю игрушек», то можешь приехать.

– Заметано.

***

– И давно вы встречаетесь?

Стайлз едва не давится картошкой.

– Чувак, я так и умереть могу.

– Отвечай, Стайлз.

– Да мы не встречаемся, просто зависаем иногда вместе.

– Потрясающе.

– Если что-то не так, то я перестану…

– Да нет же, я не о том. Просто не могу поверить, что Дерек тебя все еще не убил.

– Эй, я не даю поводов.

– Ты постоянно болтаешь.

– Твоя мама сказала, что это очаровательно.

– Она просто пыталась быть гостеприимной. 

– Ты можешь сколько захочешь врать мне Скотт, но твоя семья меня любит. Это вирус Стилински – не излечим.

***

– Эй, Дерек?

– Что?

– Не хочешь поцеловаться?

– Это единственный способ тебя заткнуть?

– Не-мх.

***

– Не единственный.

– Я уже понял.

***

– Стайлз! Какого хрена вы у меня в комнате?

– Не думаю, что ты действительно хочешь знать.

– Дерек, заткнись, умоляю.

***

– Я вроде слышал машину твоих родителей.

– В следующий раз мы будем заниматься сексом у тебя дома.

– Только если от твоей задницы пули будут отскакивать, чувак.

– Твой отец скорее будет стрелять в тебя самого.

– Эй! Мой папа меня любит.

– Меня тоже.

– Ты сволочь, Дерек. И где мои штаны?


End file.
